Outlaw
by SemiiiRocksss
Summary: Joe practically kidnaps Demi. They meet Selena, a wanted criminal, while on the run from the police. Demi falls in love with Selena but can't be with her because she 'belongs' to Joe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story. It's Demi/Selena although Selena doesn't come into the story until after a few chapters. I wanna build up the story slowly so you guys won't get confused or something. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Demi's POV<p>

Fuck with my mom, hell no. Fuck with my dad, your ass is mine. No one and I mean no one can kill a teenage girl's parents and not feel guilty about it. He's heartless. Plain out heartless. My entire day was normal. I didn't listen in any of my classes, all I could think about was him. Thinking about revenge. Thinking about killing him. I knew I was crazy for thinking I could. Nobody messes with him. Everyone's afraid of him. Nobody even has the balls to call the cops on him. Whoever does has it coming for 'em. He was _that_ dangerous.

I walked into the room, my teeth gritted. I was holding in my anger. And it was practically killing me. The teacher was waiting for me and Joe was sitting on a desk top, with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and sat down to wait for the teacher to leave. Thankfully, he left quickly. Most likely because of his fear of Joe.

I stood and walked over to him, shoving him as hard as I could. He barely flinched. It wasn't surprising. My strength compared to his was absolutely nothing. But I could see the anger In his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Huh?" He walked back to me. I didn't let him speak.

"What the hell is wrong with YOU? Are you some kind of heartless cold-blooded reptile? Huh? Have you ever had a family?" By now, tears were streaming down my face like waterfalls. "You kill my mom. You kill my dad. How can you not feel guilty?" He crossed his arms and stared at me, raising his eyebrows.

"I am." What. The. Fuck. Why did I ever like him?

"No you're not. You killed my mom five years ago. I tried not to let it get to me. But you had to kill my father too? You obviously don't care."

I was out of breath from yelling and crying, I started choking on my tears. He spoke, "Listen, I didn't kill him. My gang did. I told them not to. Maybe if you'd keep your smart mouth shut you would know that." He backed me up against the cold wall.

"No," Was all I managed to say.

"Maybe, your dad shouldn't have called the cops on me."'

"Well, he did. Okay?" He shook his head a little.

He whispered into my ear. "They want you dead as well… But I won't let them do that." I was still shaking and breathing heavily. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Why not?" I asked, leaving my eyes shut.

I felt his hand move up my side, his lips now touching my cheek. "You're different, you're...not afraid of me. No matter what I do, I can't make you scared." His voice gave me chills. I swallowed hard.

"I killed your mom. But you weren't scared." I don't know why I wasn't. I don't know why or how I started to like him after he did. He was just… irresistible. "…And I know you still aren't."

"Nothing you or your gang does will ever make me afraid of you." I spat. He chuckled. I felt his hand slide up the side of my thigh and under my skirt. I took in a shaky breath.

"I will do everything in my best intentions to protect you." I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. His eyes told me that he wasn't lying. He kissed my ear and whispered. "You're mine." He backed up, not once breaking our intense eye connection.

"Mine." And he left the room.

* * *

><p>I went home to my empty and abandoned house to face the fact that from now on I will be alone in it. The feeling of bitterness and hatred overwhelmed me. I always wanted to have my own apartment, but I definitely didn't want the death of my father. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I went upstairs to take a shower.<p>

I got into the shower and relaxed my tensed body under the hot running water. I sighed and enjoyed the feeling of the warm jets of water pounding on my flesh. But I couldn't forget him. Joe. I hate him. So much.

He said I was his. What he meant, I wasn't sure. But I sure didn't like how it sounded. Surely it doesn't mean that I am to do everything he says. I still don't fear him or his crew. Like I said before, nothing they do will ever terrify me. And honestly, I think 'bravery' is necessary for my survival at this point. It kept replaying my head, over and over again.

I decided to go out for a while. Nowhere in particular, just for a walk. It was fairly cool outside and the smell of rain was present. A storm was approaching. I smiled a little despite the situation. I love the smell of rain and I love storms. I love walking in the rain alone, just thinking. Thunder rumbled. I thought that was all I heard, but about a minute later I heard, laughter and mumbling behind me.

I turned around to see Joe's gang, all of them. Nick, Jesse, Cody, Mitchell, Taylor, Adam and Sterling. But no Joe. I swallowed hard and remembered what Joe said earlier that day. "They want you dead as well..."

I stood up and faced them, my heart racing. I didn't want to admit it ,not even to myself but I was afraid. But I was hiding it. I was great at hiding fear. They were all smirking, some chuckling, others checking me out. Then Taylor stepped to the front of the crowd and spoke. "Shocking, Nicolas here was right. The little lady's not scared."

My lips curved into a smile. They couldn't detect my fear, good. "Okay, boys-" Sterling cut me off.

"Boys? Please Demi, we're men." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you guys don't seem any older then a bunch of twelve year olds playing a really intense star wars battle." The crew started laughing before Nick spoke up.

"Well, it'll be pretty weird for a twelve year old to have this big of a dick." They laughed again and I scoffed.

"You little bitch..." He whispered. "Still upset that daddy is dead?" He faked a pout, clearly mocking me. I felt the fire light in my eyes.

"Don't you DARE mention my dad in that way AGAIN!" I said, stepping towards them.

"Or else?" Taylor said getting in my face. I went to slap him, but he was fast. His hand grabbed mine, inches away from his face. He seemed to glare at my hand, his grip tightening. He was painfully strong. He was almost breaking my hand. I winced.

"Did you just try to hurt me?" He asked, his voice low and his eyebrow raised. "Look princess, if you ever try to hurt any one of us, you will regret it. Just like your father." He twisted my hand. I felt tears gathering in my eyes but I tried my best not to let one escape. Their laughter rung in my ears, Taylor's over others. I tried my best not to cry.

"Back away from her." A loud voice came and immediately, the laughter died. Taylor immediately released me. I fell to my knees, clutching my hand. I looked up at Taylor. He turned around and I saw him get a little scared. That could only mean one thing. Joe.

I turned to the direction Taylor was facing. There he was, was in his leather jacket, dark blue jeans that fit him just right and a black V-cut shirt. He walked over to me. The boys stepped away, some of them going to run.

I felt my heart pick up the pace just a little. But it wasn't fear. He came over and picked up my hand, it was broken. I winced and shut my eyes. He let it hang, then he looked at Taylor, who was clearly afraid of what was about to happen.

Joe pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Taylor. I saw his eyes widen -mine did as well- and he took off to run. Joe looked at me and pulled the trigger, blasting Taylor in the back of the head. Taylor fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his head.

Joe looked at the rest of his crew. "And if any of you mess with her again, that'll be you." He pointed at Taylor's motionless body. "Now leave, I'll deal with you later." His gang left fear still flooding their eyes as they walked past Taylor's body. My eyes were glued to the dead man, horrified.

Joe knelt down beside me. He picked up my hand and studied it, touching it in different places. I winced when he squeezed my wrist. He sighed then he took a bandage out of his pocket. He began wrapping my wrist up. The pain slowly started dying down, or at least lessening. Eventually I was able to speak.

"Joe?" He looked up. "What do you mean, I'm yours?" He chuckled.

"That's pretty self explanatory, isn't it?" I shook my head.

"Not really. It could mean plenty of things." He chuckled again, finished wrapping my hand and sat beside me.

"It means you're mine. My property. No one can touch you." He was looking ahead, his face blank.

"I'm not something you can own, Joe"

"Yes you are." He stated simply.

"No I'm not." I disagreed. "Why would I be."

"Because I'm Joe. You don't say no to Joe."

"I think I just did." He turned and met my gaze.

"You're mine and no one else's. If I ever see you with someone else, they will die."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No." Before I could reply, He crashed his lips against mine. In no time, his tongue was tracing my bottom lips for an entry approval. I allowed him to go in. His tongue collided with mine. He leaned over me, making me lay back on the grass. I moaned into the intense kiss. I felt his hand move up the side of my leg and into my skirt. He traced something on my thigh with the tips of his fingers.

"Mine." He said breathlessly as he pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. **

* * *

><p>It started to rain shortly after I got up. I walked home slowly, feeling cold rain beating down on me. I knew he was following me. I could feel him watching me as he walked close behind. I didn't turn around. I tried to ignore him kept walking.<p>

I hadn't noticed how far away I was from home. I must've been on that walk for a while. I shivered a little, my arms hugging myself. I watched the ground the entire walk back. I watched the raindrops hitting the pavement, creating small puddles. There were small ripples every now and then on the puddles. It calmed me. It seemed to help me forget about him. He who was stalking me. I rolled my eyes as I walked into my driveway. When I reached my doorstep, I finally turned around. Joe was drenched, from head to toe and so was I. I smirked at him and shut the door before he could follow. It didn't even cross my mind that he could break in. Or how quickly he could.

"Hey,"

"Joe!" I jumped. "How did you get here?"

"I picked the lock. Could've just smashed the window but I wanted to scare you."

"Ugh! You suck!" He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He blew smoke out. I kept my arms folded across my chest as I frowned at him.

"Drop out of school."

"What?" I blinked. He looked dead serious.

"Drop out of school. Be my bad girl." I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I won't" I walked upstairs as he followed me.

"C'mon. Let's ditch this town. Go someplace where the police ain't a joke." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned around and faced him.

"Y-you can't just tell what to do. I don't want to live as a criminal."

"I mean it. My gang still wants you dead. No matter what I say. They'll kill you. You have to be under my protection. All the time."

"But I thought they go wherever you do?" I asked. He held the cigarette to his mouth and nodded.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, they won't harm you."

"I… No." I shook my head and sat on the couch. "Never."

"You don't have a choice here, Demi." I sighed. He stood in front of me and just dumped the cigarette on my floor and stepped on it. Grrr…

"Don't cry Dem. I'll treat you good." He sat next to me. "You can pack later. Right now, I wanna do this." He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't want to kiss back, really I didn't. But he was so irresistible. With a sigh, I gave in.

It wasn't long before he carried me upstairs. He turned around to lock the door, my legs still wrapped around him. He pushed me against the door, kissing me roughly. He slid his tongue into my mouth. I knew better than to fight it. I allowed the entry. My legs were wrapped tightly around him and his stomach was pushed against my jeans, holding me against the door. His hands went under my shirt. He stroked my sides softly. I pulled away, breathing unevenly.

"I want you." He murmured, kissing all over my neck. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did too. So bad. I leaned my head against the door. He connected our lips and kissed me roughly again. He unbuttoned my jeans as he did, wrestling our tongues together. Our pieces of clothing fell onto the floor, one by one.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, leaving small bite marks and moving down. Getting to my stomach he started licking, then stopped once he got to the top of my sex. I whimpered, begging him to keep going. He smirked. "You want it?" He whispered against my skin, gently rubbing my horny clit.

I nodded, slightly ashamed. "Yes..." I said. His smirk grew as he placed his face right by it. Then I felt his entire mouth cover the length of my pussy as he began to suck. My hips flew up, with his mouth attached. I moaned loudly.

"Oh God!" I yelled as he sucked now on my clit. His tongue traveled to the entrance and he licked all around it, teasing my clit with his thumb. Then he placed his hands on my legs and slid his tongue into my entrance.

My moans increased and he licked extremely fast against my clit. I closed my eyes tightly. "Oh yes! Oh Yes!" I repeated, loving this pleasure. Then he licked me over and over from bottom to top. I felt an orgasm coming. This made me start moaning so loudly that it could be classified as a scream. "Shit! I'm gonna cum!" I yelled, thrusting my hips forward. He continued licking, going faster.

Soon I came and felt him lick all the juices. I kept moaning, moving my hips forward and back.

"Joeee..." I moaned. He spread me open a little to suck on my clit. Eventually he lifted his face up, smiling evilly at me. I was out of breath from moaning and screaming...and the intense pleasure.

"Wait." He went over and put on a condom. Then he straddled back over me, stroking himself. "You ready baby?" He asked, positioning to go in. I nodded, swallowing hard. He placed the head of his cock against my clit and started moving in circles around it. I slowly closed my eyes, biting my lip.

He was thrusting in and out of my making me get louder and louder. By now I was screaming in pleasure. He stopped, all the way inside of me and leaned down to my face to kiss me.

"Ride me baby." He breathed heavily into my mouth. I nodded and he flipped us over, so that I was on top of him. I moved my body down on top of him, making him grunt. I let out a soft moan and then began riding him...hard. He held my hips and I could feel him hitting my g-spot.

"Fuck, fuck, yeah baby...right there..." He moaned, pushing my hips harder on top of him. I started to grind harder and harder. "Oh! Oh fuck!" I shouted. I kept grinding and bouncing roughly, making the both of us go wild.

"Ahh, fuck yes!" He groaned. I twisted and pulled at my hair, screaming Joe's name over and over. I screamed extremely loud, letting my climax explode all over his partner.

"Joeeee!" Then I started slowing down, eventually coming to a stop. I rolled off of him and he smiled deviously. He leaned in to kiss me softly. My lips were pressed against his for a few minutes and then we pulled away.

"You should pack. I'll come back in the morning." And then he picked up his clothes and left.

I stayed frozen on the bed, stunned. I hadn't expected to have sex with him. I knew I didn't want to. And I felt absolutely horrible. But I loved every second of it. I hadn't had sex in a while and I definitely enjoyed it. It made me feel bad. I knew It was wrong to feel this way to someone who killed my parents. It was frustrating.

* * *

><p>I don't know why I let him change my mind. But I did and now I was in his car. His eyes were fixed on the road as we drove in the darkness of the night. It was slightly past midnight. Nick was driving the car behind us and the rest of the boys were either in this car or that. We were going to his uncle's house. His uncle, a killer too.<p>

I stared out the window. It was pitch black. I had spent the whole day at his apartment as they packed. They took their time, making me wait.

"You can sleep baby. We won't be arriving in a while." Joe said.

"Like how long exactly?" I sat up and looked at him. He turned to me.

"Err, a few more hours." He replied, averting his gaze back on the road.

"Okayy," I sunk in the seat and sighed. I shut my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep. I couldn't although I was exhausted. But I didn't want to open my eyes. I squeezed them shut, pretending to be asleep. I could hear the boys messing around behind me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I heard Mitchell complain followed by a loud smack.

"What the hell!" Joe yelled from beside me. "What was that for?"

"Stop staring at her and focus on driving." I tried my best not to smile. I realize it is weird for him to stare at me while I'm asleep but it's still really sweet.

"I wasn't staring at her." He defended.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I finally managed to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I awoke to police sirens and the sound of a car flying down an empty road. I opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She was in the back seat of Joe's car, he was driving. What's happening? How did I end up here? There were a lot of things on the floor and around me.<p>

"Joe?" I called out, rubbing my eye. He turned and then focused back on the road quickly.

"Come up here." I did. "What's happening? Where's everyone else?" Joe sighed.

"The guys are following behind us. We just robbed the store." My eyes widened. I looked on the review mirror and I saw Nick in the car behind us. The boys were in the car with him, looking more excited than anything. The red and blue flashing lights almost blinded me.

"How did I sleep through all this?" I whispered mostly to myself. Joe gripped the wheel tight.

"You're a pretty heavy sleeper." Joe chuckled, gaining speed. I heard the honk of Nick's horn and the deafening police siren. Joe sighed.

"Dammit! Demi! Take the wheel." I was confused but I climbed into the seat. Joe sat on the window seal. His feet were by my knees.I tried to focus on the road. But I couldn't help but steal a few glances of wind was blowing at his hair crazily. He grabbed his magnum and pointed it at the police car behind Nick. He squinted his eyes in the strong wind and pulled the trigger.

I flinched at the sound and watched the police car in the review mirror swerve and crash. Joe climbed back in, making me move. He floored it again, making Nick he slowed down.

We drove in silence. I was still in shock at how amazing Joe was with the gun. I didn't speak and he kept his eyes on the road. I guess he thought I was scared. I wasn't, I was just shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi's POV**

I had to struggle to watch him carefully and not anywhere else. Watch the opponents every move. Every twitch. It was a basic rule of fighting, something Joe had told me. But Adam made the first move. He punched me, hard.

I staggered back, clutching my jaw. He swung again.

I ducked and managed to avoid it, to my own surprise. I smiled a little before I saw his fist coming again. But this time, I caught it and pulled it past me. For a moment, we were almost face-to-face. So close, that I could feel his hot breath. Adam pulled left, then back to the right, forcing his wrist out of my grip. He threw me easily. I was braced for it but he was strong. I stumbled slightly and before I could recover, he drove a fist into my side. It was so hard; I could imagine my ribs cracking. _Maybe it wasn't imagination._

He grabbed at me. He took my arm, jerked me back towards him and threw another punch. I blocked with a forearm and kneed his gut. Adam released his grip and fell back a step.

I took a quick step forward and gave a solid kick to his stomach. And then, another one that struck him in his sides. He staggered and stepped back again. _This was more like it._

I swung my arm at him, and delivered a back kick simultaneously. Adam took the blow against his cheek but recovered surprisingly quickly. I spun and tried to kick his body, but he blocked it easily. He pushed me sharply off balance and then followed with a straight left that took me between the eyes.

Everything was a blur. This punch was so much harder than the first. The night flashed into bright shades of yellow. My ears started to ring. Punch after punch came and all I could do was duck. I couldn't do anymore.

"Joe!" I shouted desperately. But Adam still didn't stop. He punched, he kicked but they weren't hard. He was giving mercy. Thank god.

I punched wildly, hearing the boys chuckling. I knew it wasn't very effective. But I was lucky enough to hit him. That made him back off for a second. I took the opportunity and launched another punch. It missed him. And then I threw another. It hit his temple.

He backpedaled, clenching his fists. Suddenly, he lunged forward and tried to grab me with both arms. Grabbing like that was a really stupid move, I was told. Unless you were as strong as a gorilla. Adam wasn't. I elbowed his stomach as I avoided him. I immediately gave a solid kick to the back of his knee and followed by a hard kick to his back, sending him to the ground. I smiled when I heard his cries of pain. I'm so evil. But I didn't waste my breath. I kicked him in the stomach hard.

"Ooff!" My smiled turned into a grin. One that spread from ear to ear. I kicked his chest and was rewarded with another groan. He curled up into a ball, protecting his face and vital organs. But I kept kicking. Tears formed in my eyes as I heaved, blurring my vision. Why the fuck was I crying? I don't know.

"Okay! Demi!" I felt a pair of strong arms pull me away from the poor guy. My vision returned and once again, I could see the cleared space of Joe's uncle's living room.

"Your fighting is good enough." Joe wrapped his arm around me and smiled wide. He had been training me for a week now. It hadn't been a long time, I was a fast learner. But to the boys, a week was too long. They wanted to do something. Commit crime. Rob the bank. Do something. But Joe refused.

"Am I ready now?" I questioned, facing Joe.

"No. Not yet." My face fell as the boys groaned. "We still have a lot to do. But tomorrow, we train all things gun." Guns should be fun.

"Awesome." I nodded and pulled away from Joe.

"Now, go rest. We'll go to the range tomorrow." He kissed my cheek before pushing towards the room. "Night."

"Goodnight." I frowned. It wasn't that late. In fact, it was just 10.

I lay in bed, the blankets in a bundled mess on the floor. It was hot in here but I was too lazy to get up and turn down the heater. I just stared up at the ceiling, wondering where the boys were. And when they would be back. They just left a few minutes ago after Joe told me to sleep. It was dead quiet. Eerily quiet. The house was silent. The streets were silent. Even that irritating large dog that barks at night was silent. Having Joe here would at least calm me down. Or hearing the boys talk and hearing their laughter. It was comforting whenever I tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep in silence. So I never complained. I loved living here. It was almost never quiet. Except now, cause they were out. Somewhere.

They're probably at a club. Or more likely, a bar. Yeah. Joe's probably hooking up with a girl right now. But that's okay, I don't mind. I'm not his girlfriend. I shouldn't mind.

No, I don't mind. Not at all. This isn't denial here. In fact I'm ecstatic. He hasn't touched me except for that one time. He's probably horny as fuck. Nonetheless, it's nice to know being his doesn't mean his slut. I wouldn't have to give him pleasure cause he would just go out and find some other girl to fuck. Thank god for that.

But it would've been nice to go too. I guess Joe didn't want guys trying to hook up with me or try to talk to me for that matter. I knew he was that possessive. I mean, look at me. I'm smoking. He would've had to fight off boys all night. The thought brought a smile to my lips. Jealous Joe is so hot.

After a while of lying in bed, hearing nothing but my breathing, I got up and turned the TV on. I just wanted a background noise so I really didn't bother about the channel. I dragged my feet to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Selena Gomez escapes the police once again." A woman's formal-like talking came from the TV. The words caught my attention. Who is this Selena chick? I stood in the middle of the room ,watching the TV. They were playing a video of her escape that was apparently caught on camera. And as I watched, the audio was just a blur.

Her fighting technique was flawless. She delivered fanciful kicks without missing once. She didn't even look tired. I wonder who trained her.

"Oh yeah, see that po po. You got beat up by a girl." I laughed to myself. If she could fight them then I guess I could. Even though she probably had way more training than me.

"The police have not caught her yet." The screen then showed a photo of Selena.

Fuck, she was beautiful. The kind of flawless beauty you would never expect from a criminal. Her hair, her eyes. Oh god. I always thought criminals would look bad. I don't know. But she was gorgeous.

When was this photo taken? I couldn't help but wonder. This could be taken a long time ago and she could be god forbid ugly now. After getting involved in crime, I guess it does that to you.

"If you see her, please call the police immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV<strong>

I sat on the edge of the fountain and placed the bag between my knees, I stuck one hand in, letting my fingers brush the butt of the gun for a moment. Then I fit my palm around it. It felt dead and weighty. I loved it.

I loved guns. I knew how to use them since I was a kid. My father had taught me. While normal daddies were bringing their ten-year-olds to the toy stores and ice-cream parlors, my dad was bringing me to the firing range. Or far into the woods with a rifle and a rusty tin can. I smiled at the memory. I had been a natural. From the start, I had rarely missed. And by the time I was done training, I didn't miss at all. And training only lasted few weeks. I could still remember the lessons clearly, although its been years. I could still remember the deafening explosion of the shotgun and the distant screaming ping of the bullet hitting the can.

I will be forever grateful for the all the training my dad forced me into. It helped me be the criminal I am today. Perfect accuracy, skilled martial-artist, master of sneaking. Everything. He trained me.

I felt a presence beside me right after I let go of the gun. A young man, probably in his late twenties. He was tall and lanky. He was good looking though. I couldn't doubt that. But he wasted. It was obvious. I bet I could beat him up easily. He slowly sat next to me, his eyes scanning my face. I hope he doesn't recognize me. But he spoke before I could,

"Oh I know!" He practically screamed as his eyes widened in realization. "You're...Se-." I cupped his mouth in my hand immediately, cutting him off. Dammit, he does recognize me.

"Shhh... We don't want anyone knowing right?" The man frowned and tried to push me away. But I kept my grip. "Do you know what I have here?" I whispered into his ear, clutching the bag in my free hand. I was practically threatening him. The man gulped and shook his head but I knew he had a pretty good idea.

"Let me go!" His cries came out muffled.

"You aren't gonna call the cops, are you? He shook his head quickly, squirming in my grip. I released him finally, smiling at how weak he was.

"Thanks." He mumbled and scooted further away from me. I smiled. He knew who I was and he was scared. I was a little dissapointed the disguise didn't work. I thought the shoulder length, blonde wig was perfect. I thought nobody could recognize me. But someone did. Thankfully, he was a wimp.

Usually, I wouldn't be in disguise. I loved running, hearing the police shout. Hearing the sirens behind me. I loved the thrill. And when I escaped, yet again, it was the best feeling in the world. But tonight, I wanted to relax. And I wanted to relax alone. But the man didn't leave. He sat, gazing at the stars, next to me.

Was he even scared?

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know." He replied, shrugging. "I'm Kyle." He extended a hand. I studied it, wondering if he really wanted to shake my hand. Was he crazy or something? I looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't..." I narrowed my eyes at him and his hand retreated.

"Oh, sorry." He shoved his hand into his pocket and breathed out. I could see his breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why do you like being a criminal?" He asked anyway. I kept quiet. I didn't want to answer. I swore I said no. "Why?"

I sighed and shrugged, still refusing to talk. Maybe he'll go away if I keep quiet. But he didn't. He kept talking.

"Oh! I know!" It sounded like he was shouting in the silent park. The few people there didn't seem to acknowledge us so I just let him talk. "I could help you!" My eyebrows shot up.

"No. I work alone." I said firmly. "Solo."

"I didn't know being a criminal was a job."

"Ever played Sims?" He looked confused and shook his head. I fought the urge to smile.

"C'mon, please? Just once." He begged and was on his knees.

"Fine. Now, get up." I pulled his arm and realized what I had just agreed to. I mentally slapped myself. I swore to never to have any partners in crime. And I wanted to relax. Not break the law again.

"Cool." He said as he sat next to me again. "What are we gonna do?"

"Remember, just this once. Then you forever leave me alone." He smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So I got Selena in the story earlier than I wanted to. They'll meet soon. So review please and tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena's POV**

"Okay, pick one." I told Kyle as we walked down the street.

"Any one?" He asked as he walked sideways, facing the rows of houses. I followed him closely behind. Only I wasn't walking like a retard.

"Yeah," I nodded. "But preferably a house that's empty."

"Why would you wanna rob an empty house?" He scratched his head and frowned. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I mean, like nobody's home, idiot."

"Oh," We kept walking in silence as he scanned every house we passed. I shoved my hand into my pockets, growing impatient.

"Can you pick one already?" I asked, exasperated as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Sorry, geez. I wanna make sure the house is empty, okay. I'm not some skilled criminal who can rob a house full of people."

"Whatever." He didn't stop talking. He kept going on and on about random, pointless stuff. I regretted rushing him. It seemed like after he starts talking, he won't shut up. I rolled my eyes, and pictured myself straggling him, shooting him. I wanted to ditch him. But I didn't. I have no idea why. Although it was just a few minutes, it felt like years.

"Wait." He stopped suddenly, his hand pointing to the house on our right. "This one."

"You sure this house is empty?" I sneered, mocking him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, I know it is. A group of boys stays here and they're very loud 24/7. It's so irritating." He frowned, his eyebrows colliding over his nose. I scoffed. Like he's the one to talk. "But see, it's quiet and all the lights are off."

"Awesome." I walked to the door, the corners of my lips twitching into a smile. "Should I pick the lock or break the window?"

"Let's break the fucking window!" He shouted, jumping.

"Great." I fought the smile creeping upon my lips as I made my way to the window. I tapped the window lightly, trying to see how hard it was. It wasn't that hard. I bet I could easily break it with my bare hands. I raised my fist and pulled it back, getting ready to strike the window.

"Oh!" Kyle shouted suddenly, making me turn back to face him.

"What?"

"I'll get something hard to break that…" He looked around the ground. "Maybe a rock…" Oh my god. I'd rather punch his face. I rolled my eyes and once again, concentrated on the window. There was a fine art of breaking things in without injuring yourself. Concentration... I swung my fist.

"Found one!" At the exact moment, my fist came in contact with the glass, shattering it into a million pieces. Kyle jumped back and dropped the rock, startled by my sudden action.

"Yes!" I clenched and unclenched my fist repeatedly as I shook it, ridding the pain. I inspected my knuckles, at least there's no blood.

"Holy fuck balls…" He stared at the broken glass scattered on the floor. I stood back, relishing my work as I smiled wide. I was slightly surprised I managed to break that in one try. Maybe the glass wasn't as hard as I thought it was.

"You coming?" I stepped through the broken window carefully, smiling at the sound of the glass crackling under my feet.

"Uh, yeah…"

"I'll look upstairs." I called over my shoulder as I entered the stairwell.

"Kay." His reply was followed by a loud crash and cursing. I shook my head, deciding not to bother about him. I took the stairs slowly, a step at a time. I swung open the first door I saw. It was a bedroom. Twin beds and four mattresses on the floor surrounding them. The place was a pigsty. Paper was scattered everywhere. There was a pile of pizza boxes in the corner. It didn't look like there was anything worth stealing here. I left and proceeded to the next door.

Jesus. I stepped backward, my hand releasing the doorknob. A warm, reddish light from the street was filtering through the window, lighting up the bed.

There was someone sleeping on it. A girl.

I stepped forward and froze. My heart stopped beating. I stopped breathing. Brain function shut down.

She was gorgeous.

I turned my eyes to the door and then back to the bed again. I found myself frozen at the spot, debating whether or not to leave. My eyes were glued to the sleeping figure. I would just look at her. That would be okay, wouldn't it?

I crept a little closer silently, terrified of making the slightest bit of noise and waking up the sleeping beauty. Her head was turned to the side, facing the window and her silky brown hair was splayed out on the pillow. Her face was serene and lovely beyond description. Though it was partly covered by her hair. Her body left a shadow on the white cotton. I felt like a stalker, watching her sleep. I chuckled slightly to myself for ending up in this Twilight-like scene. I hate vampires. Especially sparkling ones. I shook the thought out of my head and came closer.

I slowly reached my hand out. I ran my fingers along her cheek and forehead before tucking her hair behind her ear. I could see her beautiful face clearer now. As my head hovered over her, I took my hand and touched my first two fingers to her elbow then drew them in an air-light caress up t her shoulder. Her skin was so soft. I smiled and looked up to her face once more, my fingers still resting on her shoulder. Light freckles painted over her cheeks; paler down her jaw line.

Her eyelids flickered. My eyes widened and I jumped back, holding my breath. I didn't know why I didn't run. I was rooted to the floor, my eyes never leaving the girl. She was still again. I took a step closer, even more carefully now. Why wasn't she freaking out?

Oh, thank god. Her eyes were still closed. I sighed in relief and smiled. I knew I should leave the room before she really does wake up. But I didn't. My eyes wandered down her neck.

Oh Christ! Look at that body.

I had to look away. I made myself take a few steps backwards and put my hands over my face to regain my composure. I had to leave.

"Kyle! Let's go!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs.

"Huh? What?" He looked up from his crouched position in the middle of the thrashed living room. I walked towards him while looking around, my eyes wide. He stood up, his expression changing from confused to just a cheeky smile full of mischief.

"What did you do?"

"I destroyed this place." He replied, flashing me a crooked smile. "What do you think?"

"Are you crazy?" I whisper-shouted, grabbing him by his sleeves. I pulled him towards the door as he tried to pry my hands of him.

"What?" He tugged on his sleeve, hoping I'd let go. I didn't. But I _did _stop walking and gave him my deathly glare.

"Just grab whatever you want and let's bail." I hissed and released him roughly, throwing him off balance for a second. He managed to stop himself from falling and rubbed his shoulder.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" I shouted and pushed him to the bag that he stuffed with whatever.

"Okay, gezz." He walked towards the bag, scratching his head. "Why are you whispering?"

"There's a girl upstairs idiot!"

"What?" He shouted as he swung the bag over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide. I didn't need to say anything else before he was bolting for the door. He sprinted down the street to the park, most probably. I followed closely behind. He runs pretty fast for a guy with the strength of a potato. We dashed past the houses till we were at the park one again. He reached there first.

"What you get?" Kyle asked, setting down the bag on the fountain. I jogged over to him, looking around.

"Nothing." He looked at me like he couldn't believe it, but I guess he got over it.

"That's all right." He grinned and opened his bag. Pursing my lips, I took a look inside. Lots of cash and jewelry filled it. And food. There was even a gun.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, picking up the gun and studying it. It was a semi-automated pistol.

"Oh, I just found it in one if the kitchen drawers." I nodded and shoved it into the bag again, looking around to make sure nobody had seen that. Luckily, the park was empty.

"So," He started, looking up at me. "Who was the girl upstairs?"

"I don't know!" I laughed, sitting next to him.

"Was she hot?"

"Very."

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

I wonder if I could drown in hair. Taylor's hair is long and lush and altogether beautiful to look at. Breathing through it was a different story. No matter how I turned in the narrow bed, I always seemed to end up with a suffocating curtain of gold spilling over my face. I pushed her hair aside, breathing in deeply.

Taylor murmured something and snuggled against me. Her soft skin felt extraordinarily warm. I was in a post-sex daze. Sleep was slowly creeping over me. But I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't stay here. I'll just have to wait till she's asleep to leave. I settled myself against her warm softness and brushed my lips against her blonde hair. And for a split second, I imagined them brown.

A loud buzzing noise began to sound. Groaning, I flapped my arm at the bedside table where I knew I left my phone on. But I couldn't quite feel it. I propped myself on one elbow and reached out to grab it.

"Mmm…" Taylor rolled over and brushed her lips on my bare back. "Make that stop."

"Yeah, sure." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the screen. Nick? He barely calls me. Especially when he knows I'm with a girl.

"What do you want, Nick?" I asked into the phone as softly as I could, glancing at Taylor. She's already fallen asleep.

"Someone broke into our house." All remains of after-sex sleepiness was blown away in an instant.

"What?" I wasn't particularly worried about anything in the house, just that one person we left there. "Is Demi okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." I breathed in a low, sigh if relief.

"Good."

"Yeah, but our money's gone, the place is thrashed and I think they raided she raided the kitchen too."

"She?" I repeated. How could a girl do all that by herself?

"Yeah, according to Demi, it was a girl."

"Did she see her?" I questioned, looking back at Taylor. She was awake, and sitting up slowly. Dammit. I woke her.

"Joe? " Taylor called out in a voice that was half a yawn. "Who's on the phone?"

"Nobody." I answered quickly. " Go back to sleep." I lowered my voice and spoke into the phone again.

"Anything else?"

"We're not sure." I squeezed the phone in my hand and sighed.

"All right." I said in a low tone. "I'll be right there."


End file.
